1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractors for use in heart surgical procedures and more particularly relates to retractor for harvesting an internal mammary artery for use in heart bypass surgery.
2. Background Information
Surgical retractors are used in variety of surgical procedures such as open heart surgery for performing heart bypass operations. Doing these operations a suitable replacement for a clogged artery is needed. Often these arteries are taken from various parts of the human body but one commonly used artery is the internal mammary artery.
The internal mammary artery is found in the tissue beneath the ribcage immediately above and adjacent to the heart. A few centimeters in length is usually removed to be grafted to a clogged artery in the heart. Since this artery is embedded in the soft tissue beneath the ribcage, it is sometimes difficult to remove the graft.
To perform this procedure an incision must be made between ribs of the ribcage and the upper portion of the ribcage lifted to provide access to the internal mammary artery. However since the internal mammary artery traverses the soft tissue in the ribcage it is difficult to see. Presently available retractors do not allow a clear view or ready access to the internal mammary artery.
It is therefore one option of the present invention to provide a cardiovascular retractor for internal mammary artery harvesting.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cardiovascular retractor having a versatile design to accommodate patient anatomies and surgeon's techniques.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chest retractor having a support tower or stand that allows an improved angle of retraction for internal mammary artery visualization.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide chest retractor for internal mammary artery harvesting having a self-adjusting blade for lifting the ribcage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chest retractor for internal mammary artery harvesting having an adjustable lifter blade to adjust the angle of retraction for internal mammary artery visualization.